Echoes of another life
by lindencovenant
Summary: It would be G, but there is an implied word. Devon's past comes back to 'haunt' him.
1. Default Chapter

Echoes Of Another Life

Amanda Killgore

_The below characters are on loan to me. I wish I had KITT. If they ever make KITT I want him._

Hanging out at the mansion for a few days, getting a much deserved rest after saving life as we know it was what Michael told himself he was doing. In reality, he was in so that KITT, the real hero, could have his ten-thousand-mile checkup.

_Ding dong_.

He waited. No one answered. Since when was doorman duty on his repertoire?

"Michael, would you get that? The butler's at a doctor's appointment," Devon called from his office.

_Since now,_ he guessed. Wonderful, but he had no real excuse to say no.

Opening the door, he beheld a lovely woman that would have tempted him if she was a few years younger or he was Devon's age. "Can I help you?" he asked, remembering the manners that had been drilled into his brain in another life.

"Is Devon Miles here?" she asked.

"Yeah. He's been holed up in that office too long. Getting hidebound. Come on."

This probably was not protocol, but what the heck?

He led her toward Devon's office, whistling to be annoying. "I guess I should announce you. I'm just subbing for the butler."

"I figured that out," she smiled. "But let's not, I want it to be a surprise."

"Gotcha."

He knocked on the door frame. "Yo, Dev. Someone here to see you." Michael stood aside to let Ms. Mysterious walk in.

"Hello, Devon."

The look of shock made Michael wish his key ring had a camera on it. Have to talk to Bonnie about that.

"Hope? _Hope Muir?"_

"In the flesh, you b...d," she agreed, moving rapidly across the room to slap him. "How dare you just vanish like that?"

"I'll just go down and help Bonnie with KITT," Michael whispered loudly.

No one noticed.

"My dear, it was for your sake that I left. My work was too dangerous and you had the children to consider. It was for the best. I didn't want to leave you."

Tears gleamed in her eyes. "Working for a charitable foundation is dangerous?"

"There's more to it than that, actually."

She opened her purse, and for a moment he feared she was going for a gun, but she withdrew a familiar note:

"_Dear lady, if only I could stay, but to do so would ruin the future you might have. So I will be a past dream you can recall fondly. Devon."_

"I never claimed to be a poet, blast it."

"The kids were devastated. Even your nephew tried to help us find you, but you just vanished, like some kind of spirit."

"That was the point."

"And I never found any happiness without you. The kids are grown now. I want the truth, and if I can forgive you, to be part of your future."

Seeing that the stubborn woman was determined, and he never had won a fight with her, Devon sighed. "Very well. Come with me. But this stays with us."

"Of course."

He led her to a secret elevator and they rode down to Bonnie's 'bat cave.'

"Devon, did you...? I guess so," Michael said.

"Hope Muir, this is Michael Knight. Bonnie is our science expert, and that is..."

"Hello, Ms. Muir," KITT's voice called out. "I saw your face in Devon's files some time ago."

"That is KITT, the Knight Industries Two-Thousand."

"Devon, what are you doing?" Bonnie hissed.

"Having a life. Didn't you urge me to do that once?"

"Who was that speaking?" Hope asked, turning pale.

"KITT."

"The car?"

"Yes," Michael agreed.

"His voice is..." she began.

"Irritating," Devon snapped. "I wanted another voice put in, but the first Mr. Knight said it was perfect."

KITT blew a raspberry, having the last word.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note- This chapter is 90 at least written by Tabitha12 who wanted it written enough to do it herself.

Chapter Two

"KITT, that was uncalled for." Devon started. "Raspberries, indeed! You are embarrassing me in front of..."

"Your girlfriend?" KITT interrupted smoothly, "I don't blame you for being embarrassed, Devon. But then, really, you shouldn't have just _vanished _on her."

"KITT, I realize you are a bit more advanced than most vehicles, but the way you think of yourself as perfect is a bit wearing on one's nerves."

"But I am..." The headlights on the front on the Trans Am flashed a bit faster, Michael thought. "I was designed that way," KITT continued.

"Perfect?" Devon snorted. "Hardly. For one thing, there's your voice."

"Devon..." For a moment, the AI's perfectly modulated voice sounded almost exasperated... and hurt. "What exactly is it about my voice that you don't like?"

"It's obnoxious, not to mention, disliked."

"I'm hurt, Devon," KITT sounded petulant now. "I mean, you did help with the early part of my design. You could have said something then. No need to treat me like a spineless, four-wheeled worm now."

"Now KITT, I wouldn't go that far..." Devon started.

"Sounds like you have from over here," Michael Knight said mildly. "KITT, are you sure you don't want to make a run to the beach?"

"And watch you ogle every female in sight? No thank you. I get enough of that when you are supposed to be working."

"KITT," Hope Muir said, gently. "I would love to go for a drive — would you consider...?"

"For you, dear lady," the car was practically purring. "Anything."

"Hey!" Devon protested. "That's my line! Not to mention MY dear lady!"

"Yours? You left her, so she's fair game. I may have four wheels and a paint job, but I do have my own spark, my own heart."

"Your own divine fire? I think not, KITT."

"Well, maybe somewhere under your hood." Hope placated the AI. "But really, KITT. I would love to go for a ride with you. I mean really, If Devon left, just to help invent you, you must be awfully special."

"Well, of course," the car sniffed, somewhat mollified. "Nice to see some people appreciate my finer qualities."

"Careful," Bonnie warned from her corner. "I can fix his mechanical parts, but not his ego. I do suggest if you two want to go for a drive you ought to get going. It's almost noon now."

Devon took his cue.

"Ah, Hope, would you care for some lunch? Perhaps a beach picnic. Before you complain, KITT, I will only have eyes for one girl on the beach."

"As any sensible man in your situation would, Devon. Although, for the life of me I don't understand why..."

**_"KITT..."_**

"Don't start blasting at me, Devon Miles."

"I wasn't..."

"Yes you were, my dear Devon," Hope smiled. "But I take it as a compliment."

"Hey, wait!" Michael said. "I really was planning on..."

"Sorry," Devon smiled and took the petite blonde's hand. "This afternoon is long overdue."

"Might as well make it an evening and maybe a tomorrow," Bonnie smiled. Never had Devon looked so relaxed and happy. "You need a break, Devon. I can keep Michael busy."

"If you can get him to file his reports, Bonnie, you'll get a bonus," her boss stated firmly.

"My thoughts exactly, Devon," Bonny winked.

"But..." Michael sputtered. "That will take the rest of my vacation!"

"Serves you right for not keeping them updated as you went along, Michael," KITT said, a preaching tone coming to his voice. "It almost makes me glad that I am only an AI, not a paid member of Knight Industries, and human, though..." One of the car's headlight covers opened, closed and opened again, almost looking like a wink. "...Looking at you, Ms. Muir... May I call you Hope? Looking at you makes me wish I WAS human."

She does have that effect on one, I will admit, Devon said thoughtfully.

"Well then," Hope said brightly. "I'm ready... Devon, would you care to change before we go? Something more comfortable perhaps? It seems like I have never seen you dress in anything but a three-piece suit — unless, well, years ago you did prefer a turtleneck, not a shirt and tie..."

"A turtleneck?" Michel looked almost shocked. "Devon... I never took you for the turtleneck type. How sporting."

"Wouldn't be if that was all you ever saw..." Hope said darkly. "Just once an open-necked shirt would have been nice, or better yet, a T shirt."

"I have plenty of those, Devon," Michael grinned. "If you two are going to a picnic at the beach, well, I'm not even sure suits are allowed. You can borrow..."

"One of your muscle shirts?" Devon sniffed. "I think not. But for you, dear lady," he added, squeezing Hope's hand, which he had not let go of during the last five minutes. "For you, I will submit. Can you wait for me for a few moments while I pop upstairs and change?"

"Gladly, Devon." She gave him another enchanting smile.

"Thank you, my dear," the Englishman smiled back. "I cannot tell you how glad I am you found me again... and how sweet it is to touch your hand, at last."

Michael shook his head as his boss vanished. "Devon, a romantic. I never thought I'd see the day. Bonnie, this blows my mind so much, I can't possibly do paperwork."

"Nice try, Michael," Bonnie answered, leading the befuddled man upstairs. "But I think not. I'll stay with you if I have to, but you are here for duration, and I thank whatever star, or fates brought Hope Muir to our door. I've never seen Devon look so happy."

"You're just being a sappy female," Michael snorted. "I just can't picture Devon, after all this time, being parked by the fireplace like a pet poodle."

"Sometimes it just takes the right woman and the right man at the right time," Bonnie argued. "You have no romance in your heart, Michael Knight. I tell you, those two are soul mates. Your heard him... he sounds like he waited a hundred years for her and would wait a hundred more."

"Now the notion of Devon being a hundred years old I can buy. His ideas are stuck in the 19th century."

"Only his gentlemanly qualities, Michael," Bonnie scolded. "Devon Edward Miles is a gentleman wherever he is, and however he's dressed. And he would be the same..." She sighed. "You just don't understand... not every woman judges a guy by how much he makes or the kind of car he drives..."

"Yeah, but he just took MY car," Michael grumbled.

"It's not your car, it's the foundation's car," Bonnie snapped. "You're just jealous."

"Oh, please. I've completely removed all my negative aspects."

"Yeah, sure. Now I see how that ego got into KITT."

"He had that to start with, and Devon contributed, too... I wonder what they are doing now?"

"What would you be doing if you had a lovely woman at your side, all alone on a beautiful spring day like this?"

"I don't know..." He shook his head and gave her a wink. "YOU won't let me find out."

"Well, I know one thing," Bonnie grinned. "Devon would have come up with a better line than the one you just came up with."

"But, I don't need good lines, not with this face."

"Oh, brother..." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Enough already. Paperwork, Michael. And if you are a good boy, I might buy you a hamburger later. Or better yet, you can buy me one. KITT's not here, so I do have the evening off. If you were a gentleman, like Devon, you would have suggested dinner already."

"I was being a gentleman. Women are liberated, independent, I didn't want to insult you by being condescending."

"It's not condescending if you suggest it properly — and Devon knows how to suggest properly."

"I can't win, can I?" Michel sighed and glowered at his desk where paperwork awaited.

"Not as long as there is Devon Edward Miles in the world, Michael." Bonnie smiled and sat down across from him. "He's a one of a kind. Always will be."

"Bonnie..." Michael asked, "...You think I'm going to get my car back?"

"I keep telling you, Michael..." Bonnie paused and smiled again. "...KITT belongs to Knight Industries. But to answer your question, I think those two have a lot of time to make up for. Be a good guy. Give them a chance to be together, as they were meant to be. It's time."

"I guess so," Michael grinned. "But Bonnie, I AM the good guy. But you're right. Sometimes the world needs a few more happily ever-afters."

END


End file.
